


in lieu of possession

by judgment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Atsumu takes Osamu's belongings, one thing at a time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	in lieu of possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



Atsumu steals Osamu’s favourite sweatshirt and wears it to bed two nights after they have a huge fight. He doesn’t apologise.

It’s really his way of restoring the status quo; if Osamu isn’t furious about it, they’re good again. Atsumu knows it’s completely backwards.

“You’re never returning that, are you,” Osamu asks as Atsumu turns in.

“Why ask when you already know,” he says, stifling a yawn.

Clothes. Food. Osamu’s training weights, hair gel, his new earphones. What’s yours is mine. Someday Osamu will ask him what he really wants. For now, Atsumu is content with the bits and pieces.


End file.
